


Crudele me stesso

by nyquil_nosense



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Io - Freeform, Multi, Myself - Freeform, Poetry, invisible, my-self, society
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyquil_nosense/pseuds/nyquil_nosense
Relationships: thought - Relationship





	Crudele me stesso

Accettati per come sei,  
non per come eri o come sarai.  
Sii in continua trasformazione,  
in ogni istante.  
Ripudia il tuo io, venera il tuo prossimo,  
per questo stai in mezzo agli altri.  
Sei un essere invisibile che non si riconosce mai.


End file.
